But I Still Love You
by vampirechick24
Summary: Edward and Bella's relationship is but to the test when Bella's Ex-love comes to visit in need off help Can Edward share Bella's company? Will Bella fall in love with Damon again? What will happen with this love triangle? based on movies and tv show
1. Chapter 1

But I still love you

Hey guys this is my 1st crossover hope u like.

BPOV

"Edward I need to tell you something important that I think you should know before we go on with this relationship."

"What is it Bella?" he asked

"Well its better if the others were here" I said and went to call the rest of the Cullen's. They came down with lighting speed and all sat down and looked at me. I started to get nervous how was I supposed to say this.

"Well Bella you had something to say to us right get on with It." Emmett said wanting to get to the point he was so impatient.

"Well I have to tell you about my real self because there are some people coming to visit me from my past and there well different and so am I." I started to pace not being able to look at them knowing I was lying to them the whole time. "I am a vampire."

Stopped and looked at them then the just started laughing at me.

"Ha a vampire yeah okay and I'm a wizard too." Emmett said they should understand they were cold ones after all then Edward came up to me.

"Baby I know you're not a vampire you're not cold, you sleep, you eat human food come on vampires don't do that." He said while kissing my forehead. I pushed him away and screamed, they all stopped laughing then.

"I knew you wouldn't understand please let me explain. It was in 1864 when a woman named Katherine we became good friends and she told me her secret that she was a vampire and that I couldn't tell anyone so she compelled me not to. A year later we ran into these guys that go by the last name Salvatore they were brothers they were hansom men one was 17 and the other was 20 Stefan and Damon. Katherine like both while I had my eyes on Damon even though she liked Damon better she never liked to share. She offered to turn me into a vampire so I would leave the guys to her and I took the offer and ran away. Years later I ran into Damon again and he was also a vampire we got to talking and one thing lead to another and we ended up dating and falling in love but he became so obsessed with the thought of finding Katherine again that it we ended are relationship and became friends with befits but only because I still loved him. When Damon found out that his brother moved back to Mystic Falls he left and never came back it was for the best because I wanted to start a new life as a human and forget about the past. I looked up Forks and fell in love with the place I compelled Phil, Renee, and Charlie to be my parents and moved out here. Well that's pretty much it any questions?"

I asked them they looked dazed and lost so I waited.

"Wait I still don't get how you can be a vampire you're not like us." Jasper said

I stopped pacing and run so fast up and down the stairs 5 times and came back the same not breathless or tired they looked surprised. "There's two different types of vampires cold ones and my kind; we can drink human blood without killing said human, we all can compel people, we can't go out in the sunlight unless you know a witch that know how to make daylight rings its why I always have this on." I held up my hand to show them my ring then continued. "We change people into vampires by feeding them are blood and then killing them so once they wake up they will crave human blood and that will complete the transformation and if they don't drink the blood they die. Anything else?" I asked and then Edward got up looked at Bella's eyes.

"You're not a virgin and you loved someone else I thought we were each other's 1st loves why didn't you tell me?" he asked and I never seen Edward look so hurt.

"I didn't want to lie but you have to understand I wanted to forget my old life completely so when we met I stood by my original story I never meant to hurt you." He came closer to me then pulled me into a hug.

"Wait so who are the people coming to meet you? When are they getting here?" Alice asked.

"It's Damon, Stefan, his new girlfriend Elena and her witch friend Bonnie there looking for Little Miss Katherine so that Damon could leave them alone. I don't know how I would be much help but it's on them. As for when they will be here is tomorrow and were all meeting a Charlie's house he's one of my ancestors so he'll understand." I answered her and Edward pulled back from our embrace and said.

"Wait so you mean your Ex- Lover is coming here to Forks to talk to you about finding his Ex- Girlfriend?" I nodded and he kept talking "And you're okay with that? You're just going to help him out like nothing happened between the two of you?" he asked.

"Edward it's not like I hate him he's still my friend and I want to help them. I'm not still in love with him and so doing this won't hurt me at all so babe you can clam down." I said and kissed him on the lips and then I thought.

_At least I don't think I still love Damon….do I?_

**A/N So did you like please tell me just give me something you like or hate it? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey I got a lot of email's saying that people are following and adding this story to their favorites list so thanks so much it means a lot. Also thanks to sugardaze for reviewing.

Well let's get on with this story. ;)

BPOV

"Come on please I want to see how you do it pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" Emmett begged

We were at the mall I thought we were going to shop but they really just wanted to see how I "hunt". They all wanted to see so they were all here. I told them I like to lead a guy on before I feed to make it interesting; they wanted to see how "Bella Swan leads a guy on". Well at least some of them did Edward wasn't on board with seeing me flirt with some other guy, and Jasper was not enjoying this either. But seeing all these guys here I was getting thirsty and was going to hunt soon so why not now?

"Okay Okay, let me see… Okay that guy not so bad don't you think?" I said pointing at this teenager who looked like a jock who was full of himself. I didn't wait for their answer just walked right up to him and patted his shoulder. He turned around and smiled, please Edwards smile was way better.

"Hey lil' thing _how you doing?" _he asked while he checked me out. God was this guy for real pulling a line from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _this has to be a joke.

"Fine I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight if you're not doing anything at the moment." I said in a sultry voice as I grazed my hand over his arm and fluttered my eyelashes. The idiot smiled and took my hand in his and said.

"Lead the way." He had a dazed look on his face I lead him to the Cullen's.

"Let's go people I'm running out of time." I pushed them out of my way and went to the mall exit into Edwards Volvo. I sat in the back teasing the guy while Edward drove looking very pissed off. "I was so distracted by how handsome you are that I forgot to ask for your name." I said and smiled at him, then he put his arm around me and I heard Edward growl.

"My name is Vinny beautiful what's yours?" I never gave out my real name so I want with my stage name or so I call it.

"My name is Becca." I looked at Edward and he had a look of confusion on his face, I winked at him and looked out the window we were home. "Come on Vinny were here." I opened the door and took his hand when he leaned in close and whispered.

"Who are these people are they going to ruin are night?" Vinny asked

"Nope they just like to watch." I giggled when he kissed my ear as we walked into the living room I pushed him down into the sofa. It's show time.

"Now that you have me at your house what are you going to do to me?" He said in what he thought was a sexy voice he'll shut up soon enough.

"I am going to eat you." I said as I walked to him. He smiled men or should I say teenaged boys, they only think with one head and let me tell you it's not the one with the brain. "Not in the way you think…" I paused to look around the room all the Cullen's were staring intently at me and I smiled, and then turned back to Vinny. "You see Vinny sometimes I get really thirsty and I need little guys like you to make me feel better." I smiled as I heard his heart rate speed up no that's what I like to hear.

"Hey you know I should really get going my parents are waiting for me to get home and I don't want to keep them waiting so …" he started to get up but I pushed him back down.

"Come on don't you want to help me satisfy my needs that's want you thought you were going to do right why don't you help me out a little? It won't hurt it will be painless I think and it feels really good well at least for me." I laughed at how scared he looked he should have known better. "I just want one bite really that's all I need." He started to struggle against my grasp and got nowhere. I took his head and looked into his eyes and started to compel him. "Stop moving or it will hurt more; I'm just going to bite you okay?"

"Okay" he said and nodded his head.

"Good boy now lift up your head so I can bite your neck." I demanded, he did as told and I started to feel my veins pulsing on my face and my fangs start to come out so I did what came naturally to me and bit him. I felt as his warm blood slid into my mouth, the blood was thick and warm and well delicious. I stopped after he slumped into my arms. Felt way better now and bit into my wrist and lifted up his head to put the blood to his mouth. He drank my blood and I pulled away and looked into his eyes "You're going to sleep on this sofa until the sun rises and then leave if your parents ask you say you slept at a friend's house okay." I waited for him to respond.

"I'll tell mom and dad I slept at Jims house." He responded in a dazed state and I continued.

"You will forget all about me when you walk out that door and you will not do anything dangerous for two days you got it?"

"I will forget all about you when I leave at sunrise and not do anything dangerous for two days." He repeated after me great he got the message.

"Good now go to sleep." I finished and turned around to find the Cullen's there I totally forgot about them wow. Emmett started clapping everyone else looked scared I wonder why?

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN." Emmett screamed wow this guy is crazy.

"OMG Bella your face." Alice said

I took a deep breath and calmed down then looked at Edward his face was expressionless "Edward are you okay?" I asked he ran at me and pulled me into hug then gave me the most passionate kiss ever. "What was that for?" I asked him he looked me in the eyes and said.

"That was the most sexiest thing I've ever seen." Then he carried me up the stairs bridal style and then asked me "Bella can we make love tonight?"

A/N There you have it thanks to all the people who reviewed and followed my story just as I was writing. Yes I mean you Yupemili LOL I also talk Spanish. But can I get a little more love lets push for 10 reviews because I really want to know what you guys think.

Love ya goodnight ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N my email is full with mail from I love it thanks for liking my story so much. Also I'm going to try to do Edward Damon and Bella's Point of view only. Well let's get on with the story.

DPOV

"Oh my God, are we there yet I can't take any more of these two!" I asked Bonnie who was next to me on the plane. We were on our way to Forks to meet with Bella while lover boy and lover girl making out and saying bunch of sweet nothings to each other. Like really now it's just not the right time to get in your girlfriends pants. Thank goodness they stopped and turned to face me.

"What's the matter Damon can't wait to see your EX?" Stefan asked this dude thinks that I was still in love with Bella. I didn't even think about her until he said that they used to be BFFs and might know where to find her. I went into a very deep funk when Bella and I broke up because she was the only person who really understood me. But I got over that quickly just turned off the switch and I was good to go until I met Elena now all the feelings are coming back so I don't know what to expect when I see Bella again. The seat belt sign came on and we put them on.

"Wait Damon had a girlfriend besides Katherine, how long were you guys together?" Bonnie asked me in disbelief.

"We were together for like 3 years I actually loved her; but then I saw Katherine again she told me to leave Bella before she killed her and come back with her. So I did I pretended to go looking for Katherine so she would dump me we stayed FWB." I said I hated acting like that with Bella but I loved Katherine 1st plus I didn't want my Bella to die. _Wait my Bella where that come from she's not mine anymore but I wish she was._

BPOV

I felt someone graze there hand on my back as I woke up. I turned to face Edward, he had a smile on his face he is just so cute.

"Well good morning handsome." I said then went to kiss him but Edward deepened the kiss to a full out session. I can get used to this new Edward, he wasn't Mr. Safe Guy anymore and I liked it.

"Well now it's good morning gorgeous." Edward said and forehead. Now I know what you're thinking we sound completely blissed out but we didn't have sex. We did other things instead I remembered my answer.

"_Bella can we make love tonight?" he said when we were locked in his room._

"_I would love to Edward I really would but are you sure you want to do it this way, with your family down stairs?" I asked him._

"_Then we can go some were else then if you'd like I don't mind." He said; like I said teens only think with on head._

"_Edward I want our 1__st__ time to be special not rushed I have plans tomorrow and this is your 1__st__ time ever I want to spend more than one time with you so we should wait. But for now if you want we can do other things and still be satisfied?" I asked him as I lay on his bed and pulled him down on me when he nodded yes._

"What would you like for breakfast baby I can make anything you want just say the words?" he asked me he is just so sweet I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I had Edward shirt on and my underwear I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair then my teeth. I walked back out and put my jeans back on then replied Edward's question.

"I would like strawberry pancakes please and thank you." I said and ran down stairs vamp speed but somehow Edward beet me there and started taking out the ingredients and mixing them in a bowl. I could so get used to this.

"Bella so when are your _friends _getting here?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know they said they would text me when they got to my house so I'm just waiting for their message. Why?" I asked him speaking of my phone where is it?

"I was just wondering how much time I have with you until you leave that's all. You think there just going to wait for you to get there and not bust down your door thinking you're not answering because your hiding from them?" Edward asked me he has a weird imagination or is just trying to see the bad side of this whole situation.

"As tempting as that might be for a vampire to do they can't my kind of vampires have to be invited in and I already compelled Charlie to not open the door to anyone until I got there so were all set." I smiled at him I'm smiling a lot today I wonder why? Edward put a plate of delicious smelling pancakes in front of me with a glass of milk then I notice it was just us all the Cullen's were gone except Edward of course. "Where are the others?" I asked him and took a bite out of the pancakes and moaned they were so good nice and fluffy.

"They followed Vinny to his house to see if did he what you told him to do. I must say I like that you can just erased what happened from his mind it was cool." He told me and sat next to me on the kitchen island.

"They didn't need to do that it always works when I compel I human." I told him he smiled back.

"It was more for them then you they wanted to see how it worked. Have you noticed we have been smiling a lot this morning?" he asked and nodded my head while taking a bite of my pancakes. "Can you compel me?" he asked me and I truly didn't know.

"I really don't know I've never tried on a cold one before. Do you want me to try?" I asked him I really wanted to try now so I hoped he said yes.

"Yeah sure but nothing crazy okay?" he asked and I nodded my head. I looked into his eyes and started compelling him.

"Edward I want you to get a knife and stab me in my leg okay?" I told him and waited for him to respond.

"What Bella I'm not going to stab you with a knife are you crazy?" Edward said and I tried again.

"No Edward listen to me I want you to stab my leg." I compelled him again and he stepped away from me.

"Forget it Bella I'm not going to stab you." He said and hugged me.

"Well Edward we have our answer I can't compel you isn't that great?" I asked him and he nodded then kissed me. Just then I heard the ringing of my phone come from the living room I pulled away from Edward and ran to my phone it was a text from Damon.

_Hello my love were here waiting for you at your house can't wait for my welcoming kiss. Can you?_

**A/N poor Edward got shot down so what do you think should Damon and Bella kiss or not let me know thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Great reviews still trying to get 10 were almost there I really want to know what you think so I can keep updating B/C like I said this is my 1st crossover so please review ;]

DPOV

We finally got to Bells house but no one was there just my luck what would Bells be doing at this hour in the morning? The Bella I knew hated mornings she even bit me once when I woke her up early for some loving. I'll never do that again; maybe she turned her switch off or went hunting. Surely she wasn't with another guy right I mean she loved me more than anything you can't get over that kind of love unless you turn the switch off. So I decided to text her to see what's going on.

_Hello my love were here waiting for you at your house can't wait for my welcoming kiss. Can you?_

I loved messing with Bells because she was so cute when she was mad it was one of the things I loved about her.

"Did you text her Damon? I forgot she told us to let her know when we were here because she might not be home." Stefan asked he had Bells number I took it from his phone when he was making out with Elena, he didn't even notice.

"Yes Stefan and did she tell you why she might not be in the house little brother?" I asked I really wanted to know what Bella was doing.

"Why do you want to know so bad Damon think she's off with some other guy? I thought you didn't care about her." Stefan challenged me why oh why does he want to get on my bad side today?

"No I don't I just want to get out of here faster that's all. You of all people should know I hate small towns." I replied with a smirk I know I was lying but I wasn't going to let him win that easy. We went to the steps of the house and sat down waiting for "My love" to come get us.

EPOV

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Bella to get out of the bathroom she had to get changed and freshen up a little for her meeting. I was quite worried I acted like I didn't see the little text Damon sent her but I did and I didn't like what might happen. I told Bella that I should go with her to the meeting with her _friends _but she didn't want me to, she said that it wasn't worth my time. Ugh what am I going to do that guy was her 1st love or so I think; you see I'm already stressing out I shouldn't think that way about Bella but, one never forgets there 1st love it's almost impossible to do. I shouldn't be worried Bella told me she was over him and I believed her, Bella is the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose her over some guy who still hung up and a girl that played him. Yup I know the whole story Bella explained it all to me and honesty I felt bad for the guy, he gave up true love for a slut. But hey his loss is my gain Bella is everything to me and I don't want to lose her, I'll stand by her until she orders me away. Just then I heard the bathroom door open, I looked over and my eyes landed on a beautiful site Bella. She was wearing a blue V-neck tee with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with combat boots. She looked so hot. I walked up to her and kissed her until she pulled away both of us breathless.

"Baby you look so hot right now that I'm not sure I'm going to let you leave the room. I might need to take pictures and show every one my bad girl." I said and kiss her again I can never get enough of Bella she was like blood to me I can't go without it. I pulled away and checked her out again.

"Well thank you I dressed myself now that you now the real me you should know I like looking badass and not like some innocent teenaged girl." She said while going to my mirror to reapply lip gloss. "Okay I'm ready to go to my house you could drop me off if you want I don't want to ride the truck back it's too slow." She smiled at me and I was more than happy to give her a ride.

"Sure I'd love to let's go maybe the fam will be back when I return so I'll have something to do while you're gone; I might even go for a quick hunt with Emmett if he wants." I told her I trusted Bella so I wasn't going to spy on her to make sure she wasn't kissing Damon. Ugh I get sick just thinking about it but Bella would never do that to me. We raced down the stairs again but I let her win this time. We left the house and got into my car but then thought _maybe I should let her drive my car see if she can handle the speed._ I smile at her and got into the passenger side and looked at Bella as she happily got into the driver's side and said.

"You're really going to let me drive?" I nodded she leaned over to kiss me and then pulled away. "I have been dyeing to drive you're your car so thanks I love you so much." She said and started the engine drove out the parking garage and speed away right up to 110 mph and I loved it; when I noticed she took the wrong turn.

"Babe you went the wrong way." I told her and she shushed me.

"I know baby I just want to enjoy this a little longer." She looked at me and smiled. Gosh I love this woman she was too cute for her own good.

She turned around and drove the write way to her house and got there in less than 4 minutes she parked in front of the house and got out the car. I sped up so I could kiss her one last time then left. I got back to my house when I noticed that Bella left her phone in the car so went back to give it to her I parked in the front got out the car then stopped when I heard her voice.

"Daddy why don't you invite these nice guys into our home?" Bella asked Charlie and I heard him do so but Bella stooped Damon from going in "You guys make yourself at home will be right back okay." Bella told them and walked out again.

"Bells you look good enough to eat, so tell me why do you have me out here alone?" He asked it sounded like he was smirking he is a dumb ass.

"I came out here to warn you Damon our little fling for back then is over I have a new life and I don't want you to ruin it okay." She told him I liked the sound of that, go Bella.

"Now why would I do that to you Bells I would never want to ruin your boring life in little old Forks? I'm just going to spice it up a little." He told her, how dare he call Bella's life boring who does he think he is?

"Spice it up how you only ruin things never make them better?" she asked him I felt bad for listening to their conversation I was about to make my presents known when Damon said.

"By the time I leave you little town you're going to remember how much you loved me and then you're going to want me back Bells I just know it."

"Yeah Damon whatev…" she got cut off but I didn't hear someone else speak so I went to see what happened to her when I saw it. Damon was kissing Bella and she wasn't pulling away. No this can't be right _Bella would never do this to me right?_

A/N Dun Dun dummmmm omg what will Edward do I feel so bad for doing this but I love drama so I gave in. let me know what you think okay I'll update tomorrow night if I have more than ten reviews ;]

I know I'm evil.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry if you got confused with my deleting the chapters it was a mistake and I fixed it. Loving the reviews, steph A15 you crack me up with the things you be saying I love it. I will try to update every day but school starts next week for me so please stick with me I promise an update everyday okay love you guys. ;]

BPOV

What am I doing this wrong I shouldn't be kissing Damon right now I have Edward. _Must pull away,_

_Why should you pull away you know you want to kiss him, come on just give in._

_No I love Edward and this isn't me._

I pulled away from the kiss and started walking towards a tree. I thought I saw Edward's car but I doubt it was him.

"Bells were you going sweetheart come back be like that." Damon said following close behind me. Ugh he is getting on my nerves, so I ripped a branch off the tree and stabbed Damon with it. He started groaning in agony so I pushed the branch in deeper.

"If you ever kiss me again Damon I swear you'll have hell to pay. I told you we are over I don't need you anymore and I so don't love you either. So why don't you clean up and come inside to get this over with so I won't have to see you again and you can run off into the sunset with Katherine." I told him and pulled the branch out of his stomach and walked away just then I noticed Edward, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie standing outside staring at me and Damon. Wait what? Edward was here?

"Hey babe what you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to him but didn't touch him because he didn't look so happy right now and I don't want to get rejected right now.

"I got home then realized you left your phone in my car so came back to give it to you when I run into this." Edward said pissed off that is not good.

"How much did you see?" I asked him as he handed me my phone.

"All of it, every part of it. Bella why did you kiss him back?" he asked hurt and betrayal written all over his face I couldn't help it I wanted to cry right now.

"Edward I really don't know why but I rather not talk about this right now I'll come over as soon as I'm finished here okay." I told him and he just walked away got into his car and drove away. Oh my gosh what have I done I hope he can forgive me. I should have pulled away as soon as he leaned in but I didn't and I really don't know why. This was just getting me angrier and I stormed into the house with Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie behind me. Damon was still on the floor trying to heal I didn't care, he should have kissed me, I warned him. _I just hope he doesn't do it again because I won't be able to pull back again._

EPOV

I can't believe want I just saw. Why did Bella let him kiss her why? I mean yeah she pulled away two minutes later I can't believe this I just can't. What if Bella starts to actually feel love for him again like he said? She loved him once and she can love him again I can't, I just can't let that happen I will not lose Bella. I parked the car outside my house I really needed to clear my head and hunt so I texted Emmett I really didn't want to face the rest of my family right now especially Alice and Jasper.

_ED: Hey Em you want to go for a quick head needed to clear out._

_EM: Sure thing bro be out in a minute kk._

Next thing I know Emmett was walking to my car and opening my door.

"After you my lady." Emmett said and tried to help me out of the car and I slapped his hand away. "What was that for? I was just trying to be a gentleman no need to get feisty. But you know that's how I like them." He said and smiled, what the hell is wrong with this dude I'm really starting to think he's gone crazy. "Chill out bro I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, I haven't seen you this mad before. What's wrong bro tell me all about it?" He said and for once I actually tell him everything that's going through my head and it felt nice letting it all out. I tell him about the kiss, what Bella did to Damon, the hurt and pain he was in. I even tell him about my insecurities, and how much it will hurt me to lose Bella. I let it all out and felt way better than I did before.

"You see what I mean Em I really don't want to lose Bella and it scares me that it's a possibility." I told him and he nodded, that's what he did through the whole conversation is just nod not that I minded very much. Then he finally spoke up.

"I will help you to keep Bella, I like this new Edward and I don't want moody Eddie back so you can count on me no matter what." He said and patted my back, I don't know why but something told me Emmett would be a lot of help. I knew that hanging with Emmett would make me feel better.

"Come you big bear let's go hunt." I told him and sped off.

DPOV

I can't believe Bells did that to me she never hurt me and yet there she went and stabbed me with a tree branch. But let me tell you it was totally worth it. That kiss was amazing even if she doesn't want to admit it I know she liked it which made this game all the more fun. I loved Bells and she loved me once so that counts for something right? You it doesn't even matter, what does is that she kiss me back so I still have a chance with her. So I went to go hunt down that guy that was here and see what the hell he has that I don't and try to get some dirt on him. I followed his ultra-sweet sent to a house in the woods but he never went in so I went deeper into the woods and the sent got stronger I followed it until I heard men grunting and thought hey maybe this guy is gay. Ha that would be great then Bells would have to dumb him and I would get her back. But as I got closer I saw him and some other guy feeding on a deer. Wow this guy is a cold one or shall I say a sparkly vampire that puts vampires like us to shame. Wow Bells really did it with this one what was she thinking dating these gay ass vamps when she could do so much better? I'll give them one thing there lest vulnerable than my kind I mean there not killed easily like us but I'm still better. I known Bells longer then he has I know everything about her and that gave me an edge. I know I should probably stay away like Bells said and not get on her bad side; but this is just too tempting forget about Katherine if she wants me she knows where to find me with soon to be again my Bells. She always popped up when Bells and I were together so this is a win win, well for me at least. _you better watch out lover boy because Bells will once again be mines and I'm sure of it._

**A/N Damn Damon means war man, I never really liked Katherine so she might not pop up through the story but I want to make this hard on Damon so idk yet I loved the reviews and hope to get 5 more before my next update please with a cherry on top ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I loved you guys reviews I mean u really made my day I loved it. ;]

BPOV

"I just got a text from Damon saying to forget the whole Katherine thing so I guess we should leave we don't want to take up your time." Stefan said while standing up as did the others.

"Wait! I want to catch up with you Stefan how have you been I see you haven't gotten over the whole Katherine image so you're dating her double I see." I told him they all sat down once again and they didn't look that conferrable so I told them to relax. "You guys should really relax, can I get you something to drink?" I asked them. They shook their heads but looked more relaxed then who I guess was Elena spoke up.

"We didn't introduce ourselves I'm Elena and this is Bonnie Bennett." She said and pointed to the witch.

"A Bennett witch; I was always good friend with that family and treat them with total respect." I told her and went to shake her hand to let her read me. "You might have heard of me I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I saved three of your ancestors and became good friends with them Lisa, Mel and Jack Bennett from a serious vampire attack." [I made up the names] I told her and her eyes brighten.

"I've heard about you my grandmother told me all about that vampire attack it almost ended our life line she is forever grateful of your kindness. She said your one of those rear good vampires that is completely selfless. She said you asked for nothing in return even though they insisted you only asked for a daylight ring and nothing more. Thank you I guess without your help I would have never existed." She got up and gave me a hug I can tell she will be a good witch. I step away when she let go of me and went back to my seat. Elena smiled at me and looked at eased and started to talk.

"So what was up with you and Damon earlier things looked pretty intense?" she asked I wonder why she wanted to know. "I was just asking because it looked like Damon was scared to death of you." She told me.

"Whatever Damon is scared of no one he's probably out planning his revenge as we speak but I don't care." I told her and went to get something to drink something with alcohol in it I was never the one to drink but I needed it. Damon is up to something I just know it. "Hey you sure there isn't anything I can get for you I have soda and juice if you want?" I shouted and took out the Coke bottle and some rum and mixed it together. I but the rum away and heard someone come up behind me.

"I'd like some Coke please and Elena wants some to." Bonnie told me, I went and took out to glasses and filled them with Coke and handed them to Bonnie.

"What about you Stefan would you like anything to drink?" I asked him and he walked into the kitchen to then give me a hug then pulled away.

"Hey Bells I see you haven't changed much sorry I didn't say hi earlier it was just you were so busy at the time." He told me and then kissed my cheek, this was normal for me and Stefan he was like a brother to me and I loved him like one. He always acted like the brother I've never had and he always saw me as the little sister he needed to protect, even though I was way older than him we had a good relationship. "Can you please tell me why you chose to stab my brother?" he asked me and I went to get him a cup and mixed some rum and Coke. Then handed it to him and walked out of the kitchen; have you noticed a pattern I don't like answering things write away needed some air to breathe. Plus I know that little Miss Katherine's double wanted the story to and didn't want to repeat myself.

"Ever since I left you guys I decided to renew my life if that makes sense. I moved here and started a real human life and I meant a cold one this guy was like no other he was perfect." I stopped and looked at Stefan then at the girls then continued. "He treats me like I'm the only woman in the world he protects me and cares for me and I love him more than I've ever loved Damon. That's why I got so mad when he kissed me today because when I noticed Edward standing there and the way he looked so hurt I thought I might lose him. I still don't know if we'd stay together after today I just need to give him time. But what I don't understand is why Damon did it, kissed me that is. I mean he came here for Katherine and all of a sudden he's trying to ruin l my life and I don't know why. I mean he left me and know I have to suffer because I got over him and he can't accept it. I just wish he would leave but knowing Damon he probably took that as an invitation I just want to keep my life as is and not make it harder than it already is but Damon will never let me live this down he believes in 1st loves too much to let it go." I told them and it was true Damon always believed that your 1st love is your true love and all others are distractions from what you feel inside, he always said that your 1st love owned you and that they can always control your emotions. Since Damon was my 1st he thought he could do with me as he pleased, same rules applied to him and Katherine she could always control him. It was just the way love worked for him. He never thought 1st loves were a mistake because you were in love but Damon has another thing coming if he thinks he's going to ruin Edward and mines relationship. I loved Edward and as much as I loved Damon in the past he's just not worth the heart break. Sure I could love him again but that would only happen if I was 100% positive Damon wouldn't make me regret it. Edward loves and values me and it's what I needed right now was to be loved and cherished; not played with like a toy. If Damon wanted me back he would have to forget all about his 1st love and I knew that would never happen so why hold my breath?

EPOV

I decided to not get mad at Bella for the kiss, nope because our love has too much value and I _**WILL NOT LOSE MY BELLA!**_

I got all my anger out and was ready to kiss and make up. So right now I was on my way to Bella's house to make amends with the other vampires. Plus I missed my Bella and wanted to see her it was 8 p.m. so I was hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with said other vampires; but I would if I must. See I'm trying really hard not to be the jealous type. _Can you tell? _See I am a good boyfriend and will not change at all unless Bella wishes me to. I pulled up to her house and went to climb through her window and see if she was in her room but for some reason I felt like someone was watching me I looked around and saw no one just a raven. That was odd I've never seen one in Forks before but I ignored it and climbed in. I heard Bella start coming up the stairs. Thank goodness I didn't want to wait long I opened the door for her and she stopped and looked at me shocked at my being here.

"Hello my love how was the rest of your day with your friends?" I asked her and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It was fine they ask about you and said they wanted to get together sometime and all go out as a group doesn't that sound nice?" she asked me.

"I guess but wouldn't it be kind of weird if both Damon and I were there?" I asked her that would be so awkward especially if he tried to pull a move on her it wouldn't end well. Like I said I was TRYING not to be a jealous boyfriend.

"Oh no he won't be there he left after what happened earlier plus we never invited him in so were in the clear. I guess I thought I wouldn't be much help after all. But you're going to LOVE Stefan he's like a brother to me and I feel you two would get along just fine." She told then went to hug me then straddled me. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" she asked as she looked deep into my eyes.

"Yes my love it's going to take more than just kissing another guy to make me give up the love of my life. I love you Bella." I told her and she hugged me again.

"I love you too _Damon!" _

**A/N Ohhhhhh god what has Bella done now, going to have to wait to find out. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a last minute sleepover party and didn't have my lap top. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to update at least two times tomorrow if I reach 25 reviews. Can I get that PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I hugged Edward again and was saying I loved him when I saw Damon. Well not Damon exactly but him in his raven form. I can't believe he is spying on me and Edward. I was about to yell at him but he flew away and disappeared. Then Edward pushed me away from him and started to pace around my room. _What's wrong with him?_

"Do you really not know what can possibly be wrong with me? So you saying you love another man to me is just supposed to be okay?" he asked and I thought back to what I said. Then I realized what I said. _Yeah dumb ass you said you loved Damon instead of Edward your one true love and all that other good stuff. _Well I didn't mean to have it come out like that really I was going to say Edward but then I noticed Damon and wanted him to go away before he ruined the moment. _Looks like you already did smart one. _Gosh my mind can be so rude some times. _Stop thinking and say something stupid or else he's going to leave. _Okay don't have to be so pushy. _Yes I do actually without me your nothing. _Please whatever you're full of yourself. _Shut up already and talk to him._

"Edward wait don't go I didn't mean it to come out like that. I was going to say your name but I saw Damon at my window and I kind of just said his name. you know I love you Edward only you I didn't mean to hurt you I just want him to leave us alone." I told him and walked up to him and took his hand in mine. "Edward I am so so so sorry that this is happening to us I love you so much and I just can't stand the thought of losing you." I told him and he pulled me closer to him.

"I don't want to think about that either baby I love you too. Just know that I'm trying so hard not to freak out and become an untrusting control freak. You know baby because I trust you with my life and if leave me I might just die." He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella." He said and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I love you too Edward, I love you so much don't you ever forget that." I told him and kissed him again but he deepened the kiss and we fell back on the bed….

DPOV

"Hey so what's the 411 on Edward and Bella." I asked this girl Jessica I think was her name about the couple of the year. Since she claimed to know MY Bella so well.

"Why do you want to talk about them I mean were on a date we should get to know each other better." She said, gosh this girl I desperate I mean can she get anymore pathetic. I had enough of her I just wanted info and some blood is that too much to ask for? I did want I always do when I want to get my way I started to compel her.

"I want you to do as I say and answer all of my questions truthfully and then you're going to let me suck your blood and not remember a thing when we say goodbye okay?" I asked her and she nodded and started to tell me everything she knew about him and his family. It was just but up information so I know a little bit more about my competitor. After she told me everything which wasn't much I drank her blood but didn't kill her I was in too much of a good mood to that. I told her goodbye and left her on the street but I covered my tracks 1st then left. I ran to the nearest hotel and checked in; I feel almost immediately.

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of pancake and coffee and noticed Edward had made me breakfast in bed how sweet of him I loved it.

"Good morning gorgeous how did you sleep?" he asked as he kissed my lips.

"Well good morning to you to my love I see you made me breakfast, thanks so much you earn an extra kiss for that come here." He did and I kiss him for a while until he pulled back.

"You should eat your breakfast before it get cold." He told me and I dug in like there was no tomorrow. Omg I laved Edwards pancakes he should work at ihop. "Listen Bella I wanted to ask you something, but I want to be sure that you'll keep an open mind about it okay?" he asked me and I nodded. "We should go on vacation just the two of us unplanned and stay for the last four days of vacation please we could just buy a ticket to the next flight out of here and enjoy our 1st time in peace and quiet drama free vacation?" He asked and I thought it was a good idea I didn't over think it just said yes. We didn't have sex last night either and I was sure he was just dyeing to actually have sex with me. So I got up and started backing a few things we could just buy clothes were ever we ended up going. I did pack some lingerie and toiletries and went to get dressed. Edward left and said he would be back before I out of the bathroom so I took my time so he wouldn't rush. I took a nice hot shower and shaved almost every part of my body. After I was done I but on a blue sweater dress, and some black leggings with ballet flats. Then Edward appeared in the room once I finished my hair and we left to go god only knows were.

A/N I know its short but I want them to get closer before all the bad things start to happen but help me out were should they go? I never traveled before so I don't know where's a nice place to take them. Still want to make 25 reviews or more Please you guys make my day with those reviews just saying. ;] ;] ;] goodnight and I hope you enjoyed. ;];];];];];];];]


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OMG IAM SO SORRYI HAVENT UPDATED BUT I'VE HAD SO MUCH WORK TO DO BUT I'M BACK AGAIN AND I WILL TRY THE BEST I CAN TO UPDATE ASAP LOL LETS GET GOING .

BPOV

"Wait Edward maybe before we leave we should see if we can make a daylight bracelet or ring for you just in case." I told him and got my phone to call Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie its Bella I was wondering if you can make Edward a cold one daylight bracelet. But only do it if you can." I told her.

"Sure Bella anything for you, plus I've been waiting to try it on someone. I'll be there in 5 minutes." She told me and hung up the phone. I went down stairs to make her some coffee and to get some candles for her. I heard the doorbell but let Edward answer it.

"Hey is Bella here?" she asked Edward, I guess she hasn't met Edward yet.

"Yea she's in the kitchen." I heard her walk to the kitchen so I went to sit at one of the chairs in at the table.

"Hey Bonnie thanks for coming." I told her as she walked into the kitchen with a very old looking book in her hands. She came to sit on my right and Edward sat on my right. "So would you like some coffee or anything else to draw power from, to do the spell?" I asked her while I got up to poor some coffee for myself.

"Some coffee would be nice and the candles are fine the sun is up so that will give me some energy also." She told me while gathering up the candles and taking them to the living room. Edward got up and followed her while I stayed to fix up the coffee.

"How do you like your coffee?" I asked Bonnie

"Cream with 3 sugars please." She answered; I complied with her order and made hers and mine coffee. I put everything away and took the coffee out to the living room. She was sitting Indian style on the floor with the candles in a circle around her. I put her coffee mug on the table and sat on the couch next to Edward while drinking my coffee.

"Bella said you might need something personal I was hoping my family crest would work I never take it off." Edward said while playing with the bracelet.

"Yes that would be great just what I need; something personal to bind the spell plus something to but a spell on." She said; Edward got up and took off the bracelet and gave it to Bonnie. I guess Bonnie wanted to get right to the point because she lit up the candles and started chanting in Latin. Edward was sitting in front of her and looking at me he looked uncomfortable. I understood how he was feeling, that's how I 1st felt when I was around witches. I could tell Bonnie was practicing her spells because her power felt so strong I'm 100% sure this will work. A few minutes later she stopped chanting and the fire went out and everything was quite. She gave Edward the bracelet back and he put it on she got up and opened the curtains. I guess she was controlling the weather because a burst of sunlight came in and shined right on Edward. I looked at Edward and he was perfectly fine he was still sitting on the floor with the sunlight shining on him but he wasn't sparkling. He was looking at himself and started to smile.

"Omg thanks so much Bonnie; is this spell the same one you used on us?" I asked her while walking up to Edward and pulling him up from the ground.

"No its much more different than the other spell this one can charm any personal item." She told us "Well I should get going Elena and I are meeting up in an hour at the mall; thanks for the coffee. See you later Bella and Edward hope you have a good trip. She said as we walked her out the house.

"Okay Babe we got the sun out of the way so let's get going to the airport." I told him; he went upstairs to get my bags and I started to head out. We drove to the airport and once we got there to the service desk

"Can I get two tickets to the next flight out of here please?" Edward asked the lady; she checked the computer and looked up.

"Next flight out is to Santa Barbra 1st class would you like that?" she asked Edward and he looked at me.

"That would be great we'll take it." I told her smiling. This is going to great.

A/N I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE LATER ON OK DEPENDING ON WHEN I POST THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOY LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND TTYL.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Okay I got some more time to post yay so let's get going

DPOV

Wow last night was great that Jessica chick was just what I needed plus the four other women I just had. I ready to start a perfect day of ruining sparkly vamp life. I got up and got ready; I was going to go get a car today and track down Bella see where she does other than fake a romance with some stupid vampire. That girl Jessica gave me a lot of in site on _my Bell's _life. I left the hotel and started to walk around. God I hate small towns like really there's never anything good or exciting going on. But I will get used to it for Bella once she's mine again we will leave this boring old town and go to Paris or Rome maybe even Tokyo. Where ever she wants to go we will go. But before I start ruining people's life or even start charming Bella I need to get over Katherine. There are so many flaws with Katherine and I being a guy should be over her already, but I'm not. I will do everything in my power to get over her. Bella is worth it she really is and I will get her back no matter what.

EPOV

We finally got off the plane and went to get our luggage. I can't help but feel nervous I mean I don't want to assume anything but I'm pretty sure during this weekend were going to make love. I mean I am so nervous because I have no idea what to do with her. I don't mean it to come out sounding harsh but I really want this to be perfect. Bella is my one and only love and I want everything to be special. What makes things worst is that she's already had sex before so that makes me feel like I have competition, and I don't like that. I know Bella is over him and that she would never compare us but what if she does? Will she run back to the demon or just work it out with me? This is all what's making me really nervous and…

"Edward, Edward Edwarrrrddd, EDWARD!" Bella was shouting at me snapping her fingers in my face.

"Yes love what is it?" I asked her then I noticed that she had our bags around her looking at me weird.

"Love there's nothing to be nervous about everything will be fine and of course I would never compare you with Damon. I love you so much and everything will be perfect I promise. Now can you help me carry these bags please so we get on with our romantic getaway?" she ranted, Dude did I just say that out loud. That is so embarrassing but anyway I went to help Bella carry the bags and act as if I never just said that. We went to exit and went to get a taxi. We were going to stay at the RED LION hotel for the weekend on the plane I made reservations with a very romantic set up. We finally got a taxi and got in. while we were riding Bella started to look out her window and so did I. I was a beautiful place the par I love most was the sun I love that I can just be here in front of humans without exposing myself by standing in the sun it was great no wonder Bella hated Forks so much; it was because the sun was so much better. I wrapped my arms around Bella and looked out her window with her.

"I knew you would understand one day the freedom the sun can bring to a person. How do you feel?" Bella asked me I looked down at her and smiled.

"I feel great awesome all love in the world for you, but then there's this feeling that makes me want burst with happiness that I won't have to hide anymore." I told her and kissed her nose.

_What the hell are these people taking about? Why would he have to hide from the sun that's just strange? What does he think he's a vampire or something? Gosh teenagers these days there so dumb. _Great just great the guy is on to us why didn't we whisper our conversation in the 1st place?

"Bells this guy is on to us he's thinking about why would I hide from the sun and if were vampires or not what should we do?" I asked Bella looking at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Babe; when I'm done with him he won't remember a thing." She told me and kissed my cheek then continued to look out her window again.

_What does she mean I won't remember a thing is she going to kill me? I have to get out of here now and call the cops. I can't die today I have my wife and kids waiting for me at home. What the hell am I going to do?_

"Bella the guy is freaking out he thinks you're going to kill him. You do it now because he's about to stop the car and call the cops?" I asked her I was really worried now I didn't want trouble; i mean we just got here and this is supposed to be a perfect getaway not a time to deal with cops. Before I knew it Bella was in the front seat of the taxi holding the guys face.

"Listen to me you will drive us to our destination and we will pay your fee then leave and you forget we were ever in this cab and go on with your life and job. Are we clear?" Bella asked him and he started to repeat her words but she stopped him and climb back to the back seat with me.

"He should be fine now; now were where we?" she asked me _while putting her hands in my hair and pulling me closer to her. _

"I believe we were making out like teenagers." I told her and smiled at her she just pulled me closer and we started were we left off. I loved kissing Bella she has the most beautiful full lips that I could kiss all day. I sucked her bottom lip into mine and she moaned in my mouth and stuck her tongue in my mouth. We continued to make out until the car stopped and the cabbie driver told us we arrived. We got out the cab and looked around always taking in our surroundings. We were clear then our eyes landed on the hotel. The _Red Lion Hotel_ Bella thought it would be funny to stay here because of the comment I made a few months ago on how I love hunting lions. She will never let me live that down but I agreed only to make her happy. We walked in and there was this preppy blonde girl at the desk whose thoughts went to the gutter once her eyes landed on me. _OMG he is so hot god all the guys that come here are way too old for me but him he is just wow. What I wouldn't do to kiss him and have my way with him right now. _

"Dude can you like stop drooling over my boyfriend before we have a major problem. We want a room for one for two nights." Bella told her while glaring at her. Gosh Bella is so hot when she's angry.

"Umm ….. Su… su… sure let me just check what's available." The woman who's name tag said Lucy. She was scared her heart sped up and she was shaking and her thoughts went blank. "We have a room on the 3rd floor room 362 here are the keys." She handed us a key and we went to the elevator and went up the 3rd floor. Once we got off the elevator we walked to our room and walked in I was looking around when Bella pulled me around to face her. "Okay sweetie I love you and all but I want to get this awkward sexual tension out of the way so I'm give you an hour to get this place all romantic like I know you want it and when I get back I swear Edward Cullen I am going to rock your world. Love you kk see you later." She kissed my cheek and left the room. Dude I'm going to have sex in an hour what the hell just happened.

A/N Poor Edward is about to freak out well he'll get over it what do you think should I get Damon a little human toy for the time being that can spy on Edward and Bella once they get back Let me know if you like that idea. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OMG LIKE IDK WHAT IMA DO WITH ALL THIS HOMEWORK SOMEONE HELP ME

BPOV

Okay I have to admit I was a little nervous about tonight's events; but come on what was I supposed to do just jump him as soon as we got to the hotel? So I left told him to get the place all romantic and set the mood while I roam the streets of Santa Barbra. It was a beautiful place really it was so bright and warm, I missed the warmth, and I missed the sun and beach and let me tell you this place has a lot of beaches. It's been 40 minutes since I left the hotel and I turned to head back. The closer I got to the hotel the more nervous I got. I really don't know why I was nervous I've had sex before but this was my 1st time with Edward like this is the man of my life my soul mate. We were finally going to become one together like this is some serious shit. I was standing in front of the hotel looking up to what I assumed was the 3rd floor. I just can't believe this is going to happen. OMG I have to stop acting like this is my wedding day, like really Bella really he loves you and you love him it's all going to be fine. OMG my head is starting to sound like a Barney theme song. I love you, you love me I got fired for smoking weed; or something like that right? Anyway it's now or never; I mean what's the worst that can happen we're vampires. We can't get aids, I can't get pregnant and I won't hurt since I'm not a virgin anymore so there's nothing at all to be nervous about. I stopped at the café and had some coffee to calm my nerves; I didn't want to drink any alcohol right now this all has to come from me. No alcohol courage, I know I'm procrastinating but what do you expect from me I mean; what would you do if you were about to have sex with Edward Cullen? I chugged the last bit of my coffee and made my way up stairs. I turned my switch off for the being once we were at the point of no return I would turn it back on. Okay so I know that if the switch is off I turn into this monster that I really am but I don't care. After I finished my coffee I exited the café and headed towards the elevator, onto the third floor, into my suite. This is finally going to happen. I walk down the hallway to our suite and knock on the door before I go in. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes.

DPOV

I just found out that Bella and Edwhatever left town; what the fuck why the hell did they do that. I can only use it as my benefit give me more time to try to find a spy and new human toy and I'm pretty sure I found her. I was in Seattle when I heard Jessica say that there's this new girl in town that's starting school on Monday. It perfect really a new kid just trying to make new "friends" just with the wrong people and if she's a good girl I might just change her. I'm currently stalking her she looks like a fun girl to hang around with she funny has the deepest dimples and best smile anyone could ask for. She looked like she was 17 and was really talkative. She was perfect for the job bright, shiny and new I was going to give her some vervain after I compel her and that way no one can compel her but me. This is going to be great I guess I was done with the whole stalking thing time to make an entrance. I walk up to her she was walking around the park trying to get used to the new scenery. I walk into her "by accident" and do my thing.

"Oh wow I'm so sorry I didn't see you there I wasn't looking." She said her face looked apologetic but she had a smile tugging at her lips.

"It was my fault really I am truly sorry." I tell her looking into her eyes and holding to her hand longer than I was supposed to. "I'm sorry but I've never seen you here before are you new to town?" I ask then let go of her hand and start walking with her.

"Is it that noticeable I just moved in yesterday I'm trying to get used to this new town, I live in forks really but its way small like I hate that; there's no fun in small towns." she said and smiled showing her dimples and it caught my eyes that she's always smiling. It didn't escape my mind about her little comment on small towns. "I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Shanelle and you are?" she asked me, that was a nice name Shanelle, not very common I like it.

"I'm Damon nice to meet you, how old are you?" I asked I really want to know everything about her if she's going to be my new toy for the time being.

"I'm 16 years old but my birthday is in two month's I can't wait to finally be 17. How old are you?" she asked and I noticed a twinkle in her eyes when she talked about her birthday wonder why?

"I'm 20 years old, hey are you doing anything else today I give you a tour and get to know you better?" I asked her I saw her smile grow and she started nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm free all day really I do have to be home by 9:30 but we have loads of time right?" she asked, this girl is on the ball I swear I think we have a winner.

EPOV

WOW JUST WOW this is what I've been missing all these years why didn't they tell me earlier. Bella and I just finished making love for the 5th time. Were now connected in every way possible, I just love her so damn much. We were cuddling on the bed; best thing about vamp sex is that you never get tried and it's easy to start the next round. I started to kiss Bella's shoulder and then up her next to her lips…

"No, No way we're having sex again Edward I'm wasted and sore I need a break. Oh don't look at me like that we did it five times I just need a little rest." She told me sweetly but seriously wow I forgot she can sleep so she must be tried.

"But I want more," I told her and she started to laugh.

"OMG I've created a monster what happened to my sweet, caring romantic Edward I saw two hours ago I miss him." she said and laughed some more. "It's okay babe we'll do it again I promise let's just settle down for a while, just breathe." She told me while kissing my cheek and then my lips.

"You're right have all the time in the world for play time just rest now love." I told her and the kissed her lips again. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to Edward, I love you too." She said sleepy and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N I'm so sorry about not updating I just couldn't find time I hope your still with me I love you guys and hoped you enjoyed the chapter I'll do my best to update this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I had this chapter written out and done with when my Lap Top decided it was time to wipe out all documents and downloads turns out there was a problem with the malware and that it had to be updated so yea I'm back so let's hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

BPOV

I woke up with the sun shining on my back and an empty bed. Then I heard someone in the kitchen messing with pots and pans, I must say I'm surprised he's not in bed he woke up about 3 more times seeing if I was reenergized yet. I stretched out feeling my bones release of all the tense joints. I must say I liked the fact Edward was begging for more sex it made me feel powerful to have control over something in this relationship. I liked the fact that we finally had sex feel like we can do whatever we want now. I got out of the bed and put on one of Edwards shirts, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to find Edward; he was setting the table with breakfast.

"Well then you trying to make up all the times you woke me up last night? Or just trying to sweeten me up so I will go along to having sex with you all day?" I asked him while walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his chest to look up at him. He looked down on me and smiled leaned down to kiss me and then pulled away.

"I guess it both I am so sorry about how I was acting so insatiable last night I was just so caught up in the moment it was all new and I wanted more. I should have let you rest but you must understand that this is all new to me and way fun, so I wanted to just enjoy it and get used to the feeling of you and I being on this level. I love you Bella and thank you for a wonderful night." He said and kissed me again I got on my tippy toes and deepened the kiss; we remained kissing for a few minutes until Edward pulled away and looked at me. "I ordered you room service thought you might like some human food and then maybe hang around and explore the city." He told me and I guess he's just trying to be the gentleman he always was towards me and I loved it. I love the fact that he still respect towards me this is great.

"Just for that babe you get to have sex before we leave alright. I just want to eat this good looking breakfast and then we can have some fun; how does that sound?" I asked him while going to sit down and stared at the food. He got me over easy eggs and bacon with toast, plus some coffee perfect. "By the way thanks for the breakfast looks great nut you know I don't need human food that much." I told him as he came to sit by me and trailed his hand up and down my arm.

"I'm just used to the fact of feeding you that I guess I will just have to get used to the fact that you don't need this anymore that you need blood to survive now it's kind of weird now that I think about it."

"It's the thought that counts and plus I like that you still care for me in this way; it's cute. Anyway I'm done let's go take shower I might just let you taste my blood."

"How?" he asked

"You shall see, just come and find out." I grabbed his arm and pulled him


	12. Chapter 12

DPOV

She's just like me just the not the bitter side she's fun and full of life and happy with just about everything. She's not a shy person either I am currently in room helping her unpack which meant her close among other things. But she as perfectly fine with it didn't care about my smart remarks just laughed and played along.

"We'll put these in the yes pile." I said and smirked at her holding up some lace panties and bra's. "I must say I didn't think you would have this much lace. How come?" I asked her while putting the underwear in the dresser.

"Well I just loved the fact that I'm getting this much closer to being 18 and my mom gave me the liberty to buy what the hell I wanted soooo I choose lingerie. One to make me feel sexy and cool like the other girls, second to piss off my dad because he was treating me like a baby. He hates it I wear it every time he pisses me off and he becomes regular daddy that loves and protects me." She said while laughing; I swear she laughs at everything even the most non-funniest thing it was great and annoying at the same time. "Besides being so helpful and helping me unpack what else shall we do today?" She asked I really didn't know what else to do we were almost done unpacking at least her stuff the whole house still had a few boxes.

"Well I can feed on you and then we can take you shopping for a new first day outfit okay." I told her and from there we hurried up the process; an hour later and we were done. "Alright that's finished come here." I told her and patted the space next to me and she walked over. I was about to grab her neck when she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Is it always going to be like this me just doing whatever you say? I don't mind you feeding off me really but I'm kind of scared of the power you have over me. You see I don't want to die and I really don't want you to kill me. Can you just promise me that you will use your power over me for good and not to torcher me?" she asked, but I was too shocked to answer. She doesn't mind what happens as long I don't take full control over her.

"I promise you I won't abuse the control I have over you okay I only need you to help me get someone I love back I promise I will protect you of any danger you run into while you're helping me, and in return I decided to give you the choice on turning you into a vampire or not. All you need to do is keep yourself healthy and get as much information you can on the Cullen's." I told her and I know I will follow through on this promise I made to her she at least deservers that, she would be a great immortal.

"Wait why do I have to stay healthy?" she asked while moving closer to me and craning her neck to the side so I could feed.

"So I can feed off you without a problem and so you won't have to miss school. Alright enough talking let me feed." I opened my mouth and felt my veins start pulsing and my fangs start to grow out. I grabbed her and sunk my fangs into her neck and fed off her until I had enough and then bit my wrist and fed her some of my blood. "Are you ok?" I asked her when I pulled my arm away; I might have taken a little bit too much blood from her but my blood was starting to heal her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little hungry can we grab a bit real quick?" she asked me and I nodded

"We can grab something at the mall is that okay?"

"That's great, let's go."

A/N Hey Guys I know these chapters a bit shorter but I'm doing a new POV for each chapter so that's why there shorter. Also I Need you guys to review, it gives me inspiration and I love what you guys have to say so please review.


	13. The Drink

A/n All done with my midterms plus vacation coming up I'm going to start updating. I'm not going to give up

EPOV

"How am I going to be able to suck your blood without hurting you?" I asked Bella as we got in the shower she looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm not human remember so you feeding on me won't hurt me, plus I heal way faster than any other human; the only thing your venom would do to me is act as aphrodisiac so we all win." She smiled at me. Whoa this could be fun to try out it is a win win situation.

"Will your blood do anything to me? Will it be the same as drinking human blood or something different?" I asked her

"It's much stronger than human blood, it lasts longer than human blood does and it's a more intimate way to be together." She said and then looked down at tub she went to put the bubble bath soap in and turned on the hot water. I grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes; was this really going to happen I will finally get to taste Bella's blood. I didn't want to start now I wanted to wait till we were in the tub so I kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards me she wrapped her hands around my neck and we deepened the kiss, both of our tongues fighting for dominance until she pulled away.

"Come on the tub is filled up go get some of the champagne from the mini fridge for me please and put some towels out also." She said and got in the bath tub.

I Left the bathroom and went to the bedroom and got the bottle of champagne that was there I then got a flute for her and got the towels. Once I walked back into the bathroom, I couldn't see her that was until I looked into the tub and she was there, I put the towels down and got into the tub. I poured her some champagne and pulled her up.

"Here you go love," I gave her the glass and she proceed to drink the bubbly liquid. When she finished she put her glass on the floor and came closer to me.

"Gosh why does this feel so awkward babe I need you to calm down, relax I love you I hate this tense feeling if you don't want to try it it's fine I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with." She started to kiss my chest and up to my neck. "All you need to do is bite me like when you're hunting an animal just a little less exciting." she laughed and continued to kiss me until her neck was just inches away from my mouth and I didn't feel nervous anymore; I was overcome by hunger and lust. This was so dangerous it was waiting for me to bite into and I was keeping it waiting. So I leaned in a bit into Bella's neck. I felt my venom pour out while I drank in her blood the sweetest I have ever tasted I drank in more and more until I was lost in a new world it was great. I felt something pushing me away from the sweetness I didn't want to stop but I started to remember myself and the blood I was drinking was Bella's and she was the one pushing me away so there must be something wrong. I stopped drinking but licked away the drops that I left I started to savor the taste but she didn't let me she attacked my mouth with hers. I held her tighter as we continued to kiss each other she wouldn't stop and it was hot slowly went into the deeper water and drowned each other in the water. With the kisses the touches and love we will never stop.

A/N Hey so sorry I haven't updated so busy started this earlier on and then stopped but on vacation so there will be at least 4 more chapters coming up. Reviews are my love please review.


End file.
